Hidden Immunity Idol
The Hidden Immunity Idol (also known as the "Hidden Idol" or simply "The Idol") is perhaps the biggest twist to ever occur in LiveWire ORG history. Its purpose is to, one way or another, give the holder immunity when they choose to play it. The idol has influenced many of the contestants' strategies, whether they utilize the object, or defuse its powers. The Hidden Immunity Idol made its debut in LiveWire: Australia. It is not to be confused with the Tribal Immunity Idol or Individual Immunity Necklace, as the Hidden Immunity Idol is not available at challenges. However, clues to the whereabouts of the idol are often either given to the survivors at the start of a season. Overview Despite its potential to make its owner survive longer in the game, it can only be used once (where the idol will be either re-hidden or discarded after its use). With this, owners should be careful about divulging information about possessing one and/or when to use it, because a player can still be eliminated with the idol, thus going home bringing his/her idol with him (dubbed as "flushing"). Another limitation is that, the idol is only valid until a given deadline (usually Until the final 6). A player may hold more than one idol (if available). Appearance Development/Format Players must use the idol after the votes have been cast, but before the host reveals them. This gesture will force castaways to become more cautious on possessing it and/or divulging information about possessing one. With this format, it is crucial for players to use his/her idol at the right time. Contestants must draw the idol at a Tribal Council where they are sure to receive votes, or else, they will either waste the idol (if they had either no votes against them or if they have votes, there may not be enough to eliminate them) or getting eliminated without even using the idol. This was dubbed by several contestants as flushing. Once the idol is used, it is usually rehidden. From this point forward, the idols are valid up until the Tribal Council where there are only five or six contestants remain. When the castaway is voted out as a direct result of the use of the Hidden Immunity Idol, that person is said to have been "Idoled out". Rules For more information on the rules of the Hidden Immunity Idol, see the Rule Book Clues To find Hidden Immunity Idols easier, clues are provided to castaways. As the season progresses, more clues will be provided, regardless if the idol has already been found or not. These clues can be shared to others by the finder/s' choosing. But it is also possible (however extremely unlikely) to find an idol without a clue. These clues may be a cryptic message similar to Tree Mail, or advice as to how to find the idol. Over the years, the clues for the Hidden Immunity Idol have varying ways of how they were given to contestants: * In Australia, the clues were simple enough to make the search for the idols a bit complicated. Strategy Several strategies were developed by contestants that has something to do with the Hidden Immunity Idol. Here is a non-exhaustive list of how the idol was used over the series: * Making the holder believe that they will not be voted out, but then blindsiding them * Splitting votes to defuse any power gained by playing the idol * Passing idols to another player to save them * Potentially removing the possibility of a tie vote * Feigning possession of an idol * A player not possessing an idol taunting another player who has one to surrender or use the object, inducing indecision at the side of the owner * Handing out multiple idols to shield more potential targets There have been several instances that a person that is caught looking for the idol has become an immediate target, so it is crucial that searchers must be undetected when looking for it. If a Hidden Immunity Idol is played, the user would be immune for the Purple Rock tiebreaker. If all players who received votes use idols, and all votes are voided, a revote would happen, but the users would be immune for that round of voting. List of people who have owned a Hidden Immunity Idol LiveWire: Australia *Aston (Used to protect James, was voted out) (We're Mentally Stable... Actually, No.) LiveWire: Côte d’Ivoire *Andrew (Used to protect Kacey) (TBA) Contestants Voted Out Due to an Idol Being Played Gallery Kucha_Hidden_Immunity_Idol.png|LiveWire: Australia Hidden Immunity Idol (Kucha) Ogakor_Hidden_Immunity_Idol.png|LiveWire: Australia Hidden Immunity Idol (Ogakor) Barramundi_Hidden_Immunity_Idol.png|LiveWire: Australia Hidden Immunity Idol (Barramundi) Abidjan_HII.png|LiveWire: Côte d’Ivoire Hidden Immunity Idol (Abidjan) Denguele_HII.png|LiveWire: Côte d’Ivoire Hidden Immunity Idol (Denguélé)